totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Girls
Written by Riley. ♥Hey sweeties! This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it♥ Credits AlexIron for making the poll! The Girls Chapters Chapter 1 - Welcome Girls! I was sitting with the other girls, or I guess from now and on, my enemies. It's not personal. It's just the game's rules. You can't win the war without breaking some eggs. I don't wanna be the new Heather, but I have to win! I have played four times before, and I'm not that bad! It's just that I don't have good luck, that must be it. Back to the season, as you can notice, this time will be girl vs. girl, no boys here. It's an advantage, I mean boys are crueler, harsher competitors. Anyways, it won't be easy to say "good-bye LeShawna", that's the difficult part. Thanks god I have enemies here, like that Asian b*tch I mentioned earlier, Heather, or those girls, Anne Maria, Dawn, Dakota, and Staci. They're new here. Poor them, I think they won't be here so much time. I have friends too, like Izzy and Bridgette, maybe Sierra, Lindsay, so I won't be alone. That is, if they are not voted out that fast. This time I think I'm going to try and start the game in an alliance. I hate to say this, but Heather and [or] Courtney are right, that's a good strategy. Just two girls and I will be fine, I guess. "Welcome girls," said the new host, Blaineley, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. "to Total Drama Girls, the show were 12 girls fight, survive and win the big prize, if they win, of course," I saw some frustrated girls, upset and sad faces appeared too. "To start, I'll create the teams, or as we call them here, tribes..." The blonde 30+ year-old woman took a breath, while the campers (victims, another word I like to call us) were all nervous. If I could chose my team, I would be with LeShawna, Bridgette, and Sierra. Heather definately would be on the other one, Courtney too. I don't know the newbies, so I don't care about them. "Anne Maria, Bridgette," that moment I wished to be part of that tribe, "Dawn, Izzy, LeShawna," definately, that tribe. "and... Sierra! From now and on, you will be known as... the Kvety Tribe!" said Chris, interrupting Blaineley's desire. From that I started to hate this. Why? Why me? Why with Heather and Courtney? Everything was totally wrong. "While Courtney, Dakota, Gwen," that's me, "Heather, Lindsay, and Staci will be known as the... Krása Tribe!" I don't have an idea of what the heck krása means, but it must be "idiots" or "stupid ones" in another language. I don't know. "The first challenge will start in a few minutes, so I'll explain it. It will be divided in three parts, the first part will require you to take an egg... with your mouth, without any legs or any arms. That will be the task of two members on each team." "Not mine," Heather said. "Then, they will have to leave it in the third girl's hand. This girl will be blindfolded! Just joking, it will actually be tape. The fourth girl will have to give directions to the third to leave the egg in one bag, it depends on your team. Then, the fifth girl will have to take it to the cabins, while the sixth one will have to destroy the other team's egg. Easy, I know. Any questions?" I think that everything was cleared, but no one wanted to start it yet, so they started asking dumb questions like "Can we go to the restroom?" or "Can we put lipstick on?", you know what I mean. Unfortunately, Blaineley realized our plans, evil plans, and she decided to start at that moment. "Five minutes to decide everything ladies...go!" Both teams gathered into huddles and began assigning who would be doing what. "Okay, here's the plan, Dakota and Lindsay, you two will take the egg with your mouths," Heather said. "Okay!" both girls sounded excited about the task, but who knows why. "Wait a minute, who says that you are the leader?" Courtney started a fight. It begins... "I don't need someone to name the leader darling," replied Heather. "Well, we are a team, and if you don't change your attitude, I'll kick your ass out of here, sweetie," said Courtney. "Girls! Stop fighting, we are losing time" I said. "Weird goth girl is right, we have to plan the," the time was over. The Kvety Tribe seemed so coordinated, while my tribe didn't. Lindsay and Dakota did the first part, they did it pretty well, at least for them. The other team had Anne Maria and Izzy on the task, and they also did it well. The next part was the difficult, Lindsay left her egg on Heather's hand, but it fell, so Lindsay had to start over again. Luckily, Dakota didn't drop her egg, so Heather could continue without Lindsay's fatal mistake. That still left us to be officially in second place, which means last place. The next part was my personal challenge. Heather seems intelligent, but she wouldn't follow my directions. She just made it up as she went, doing whatever she wanted to do. Of course we didn't win that part either. Heather began saying it was my fault (even though it was clearly ''hers), while the other girls were running to the cabins! It was a mess. "Did you know that my great great great great great great father invented eggs?" said Staci, to an uninterested Courtney. "What? That's impossible Staci...look! The other tribe is getting closer. My time to shine," said Courtney. Courtney took a bunch of rocks and she threw at Bridgette's head. I'm pretty sure there friends, so if I was Bridgette I would have been pissed. She almost made her team to lose, but she was suddenly very good at balancing. This left our two tribes neck and neck. Staci took our egg and started running, but Dawn is good throwing too, so she almost made Staci fall. "Come on Staci! You can do this!" I started screaming. I was lying though, we were losing and I doubted Staci could make up the lost time. "What are you doing?" asked Heather. "She's cheering on Staci! Duh! Come on Staci!" Lindsay started cheering alongside me, and Dakota joined in as well. Courtney kicked Bridgette's right foot, which made her fall- egg in hand. "No!" Dawn screamed and threw the biggest little rock I've ever seen. How such a small person threw such a big rock was beyond me, but hey- I was impressed. Unfortunately, she broke our egg, while Bridgette managed to catch theirs. The Kvety Tribe won. "Congratulation girls! You have won the first challenge of the season!" Blaineley said to them "But, the Krása Tribe didn't, so someone will be voted out, tonight!" We went to the kitchen to eat something. We were dying, literally, dying. "So... who we will vote out?" Courtney said, slowly moving closer to me. "No way, I'm not making an alliance with you" I replied. "What?! Why not?!" I think it's pretty obvious why not, but I replied anyways. "You will pay for this," she said, walking away. Maybe that wasn't the best way I could have handled this. I'm not afraid of her, why should I be? 8:00 PM arrived soon, and we had to eliminate one Krása member. The campfire was exactly as it was back in Total Drama Island, the first time I competed. I have to admit that it was magic the first time, I felt it. "Welcome, Krásas, to the first elimination ever of Total, Drama, Girls," two lanterns seized dramatically "tonight, you are six, but tomorrow, you will be five. If you are safe, you will receive a lipstick, I know, my idea. Please vote, Courtney" Duncan's ex-girlfriend stared at me. I just replied with a smile. The next voting girl was Dakota, then me, then Heather, then Lindsay, and finally Staci. I voted for Courtney, it definately has to be her going home. "First vote," the host started "Gwen...," I knew it, "second vote... Courtney." I knew that too, that was my vote. "Third vote, Courtney." What? Who else voted Courtney? "That leaves one for Gwen, and two for Courtney...fourth vote goes to Staci! That's one for Gwen, one for Staci and two for Courtney. Fifth vote...also Staci! One Gwen, two Courtney, one Staci... Gwen," I got nervous. "You are safe, take your lipstick!" I won't use any of the lipstick I'll receive, but her saying that was music to my ears. "Courtney, Staci, one of you will be eliminated, right now... and the final lipstick goes to... Courtney! Sorry Staci, but you're out!" "What?!" I reclaimed "That's impossible, who voted Staci instead of Courtney?!" "I did," said Staci. "What?! Why?!" I replied. Who would vote for themself? "I don't like this games, Gwen, and I don't like to wave my friends goodbye, so I decided to do this... Bye girls! Good luck Krásaaaaaaaaaaaaas...." The boat took her away from the island. "That's drama," Blaineley said "now, we have only five Krásas. Go to some sleep girls. Who will win? Who will lose? Discover it the next time, here, on Total... Drama... Girls!" Goodnight. :::''This is my wish, :::I'd rather die first, :::Than watch you fall. ::::::''-Staci'' Chapter 2 - Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend I didn't sleep anything last night. Why? Heather vs. Courtney all night! Dakota and Lindsay didn't sleep either! "I must be the team's leader!" Heather shouted while Courtney replied "No, I must!", and all that long and disturbing chat that dured all night. Yuck. That morning we arrived late, so the breakfast was gone. "This is Courtney's fault," Heather said. "No, it's yours!" Courtney replied. "It's Courtney and Heather's fault! Both!" I screamed, replying. "I agree with Gwen," Dakota said. "Me neither," Lindsay said. "I mean, either." Anyways, we had to find Blaineley and the others, so I said "Maybe we shall go to the dock. Just to confirm." "OK" everyone replied. "So let's go!" We looked the dock, and anyone was there. So we decided to visit that new room, it's called "The Condemned". I don't know why, but it musn't be a nice place... "Finally!" Blaineley told us angrily. "We were lost," I said. "Maybe one of your camera men should helped us there." "Maybe you should shut up," I did it. "Whatever," the host took a breath. "Welcome girls! The the second challenge!" Lindsay gave an applause. "But firstly, I will introduce you the... Super Mega Room for the Condemned! The rules of this stupid place are easy, every single night, one of you will go home, OK?" "OK..." "Perfect. So, after that girl is out, the Super Mega Room for the Condemned will take place here! The loser team will have to give a punishment to the baddest girl at the challenge. That girl will be executed!," An scream was heared. It was actually Sierra, who had just replied by Cody. "What?!" LeShawna shouted to her. "It's my Cody-Honey" "Now you call him Cody-Honey?" "It's my life and I will do whatever I want." "Girls! Argh! That girl won't be executed, she will be send to Boney Island!" "That's worst!" Dakota reclaimed. "It's better than to be killed," Bridgette said. "She's right!" Dawn helped her and they clapped. "Now," the b*tch said. "The challenge will be the next one... A cooking challenge!" "Oh my! I love cooking!" Izzy said excited. "Why?" I asked her. "Fire. I love Fire." "OK..." "What do we have to cook?" Courtney asked Blaineley. "Firstable, a salad." "When?" Heather asked, too. "You will start cooking... Right... Now!" As Blaineley said that, we ran and ran over each other to get to the kitchen. Dawn arrived first, then Heather with Courtney, then Izzy, Bridgette, LeShawna and I, Anne Maria, Dakota, Sierra, and Lindsay. "OK, I know how to do Caesar Salad," "And who said you would tell us what to do?" "Girls!" Dakota screamed to the dog and the cat, Heather and Courtney. "Let's make the stupid salad!" That was surprisingly, actually. The other tribe was having some problems with the ingredients. Izzy burned them all, so they had to look over again. The First Round was over, Blaineley arrived along with... Chris McLean! He and she would prove the food. "Let's make this," he said and the first salad came in. It was LeShawna's tribe salad. "Mmm, I, I think this is, this is," "... Good?" Bridgette asked. "This is horrible! A 0!" Blaineley said. "I like it, 7" The score was 7 - 0. Then our food arrived. "I like this, but, I don't know... 8" Blaineley said. "I don't, I love it! 9!" So the score changed... (7 - 17). "Next thing you have to do, is a..." "You have to do anything you'd like. Just be good, and good luck!" Chris interrupted Blaine, as he used to call her. "OK!" Dawn said and she start talking with her team. "Why don't we do... Fish?" I proposed. "That's a good idea!" Lindsay said. "That's a horrible idea! We must do meat!" Courtney said. "And what about another salad?" Dakota asked. "Another one? We would lose immediatly!" Heather said. Like yesterday, everything was a mess. Or that's what I thought... "Let's make this..." I started. The Second Round was over. "Let's bring the dishes!" Chris asked for. This time the first dish was my tribe's one. "Mmm... What's this?!" Chris asked. "That's ratatouille!" At that moment, Chris recalled those times when he was just a little boy. "10" "3" "The next team please!" The brought fish. I know. "8" Chris said. "3" Blaineley said. "Next dish...—" "Wait!" Blaineley interrupted Chris. "Let's finish this here, I want you to leave right now!" And that's how does hot girls do it. I was so glad of our winning. I didn't care too much for that ceremony, but I didn't want LeShawna to leave, so I spied. "Welcome girls, to the second elimination ceremony of the season...," "Hey," Courtney whispered in my ear. "What the...?! Courtney! What are you doing here?!" I shouted angrily at her. "We have to go there," she pointed my team at the ceremony. "Oh, thanks..." I actually wasn't that sure that Courtney was my friend, I don't know today so... You might have an idea. When I arrived, Bridgette, Izzy, and LeShawna were safe. "Next one saved... Dawn!" Blaineley said. "That means that our bottom 2 are Sierra and Anne Maria. Good luck girls...," she looked at the last vote. "The girl who is leaving us tonight is... Anne Maria! I'm sorry girl, but your tribe has talked..." She just affronted her team and our team and then she leave. "OK, know, the girl who's going to the Super Mega Room for the Condemned is... Courtney!" "Ha!" Heather said. "What?! Why me?!" "Because everyone hates you, I guess" Blaineley said and two boys took her away. "Go to sleep girls, cause tomorrow's challenge will be... Hahaha..." After we all left Blaineley said "Thanks for watching this stupid episode of this stupid series called Total Drama Girls! See ya'!" It's getting late, and I'm tired. Goodnight. :::Those times, :::Aren't for me, :::Thanks God this is not the end. ::::::''-Anne Maria'' Chapter 3 - Pretty Hot Girls We woke up outside the cabins. How? We don't know, but we did. Everybody was so confused, we didn't have an idea of what was going on there. Then Blaineley appeared. "Good morning ladies!" "What do you want?" Heather asked. "I'm your host, remember?" "Oh yeah. Sorry. I forgot it. Maybe because I miss Chris, you know, the original host." Blaineley got mad at her. I was actually waiting for a fight, but anything happened. "However. Today, you're going to turn wild!" "What?" LeShawna asked. "Maybe she copied that from Chris too," Dakota said. "Girls, please! Whatever. You're going to have a photoshoot!" "Yay!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Awesome!" Dakota agreed with her. "And," Blaineley continued. "It will not be a usual photoshoot...," "What do you mean?" Courtney asked. "You're gonna pose on bikini!" Bikini, I thought, f*ck. I never liked being sexy, I never felt like a "hot girl", but this was a challenge, and I had to do it. We had 30 minutes to change our clothes, we were taken to a beach–a real one–and the photoshoot started. Lindsay and Dakota were the first ones, then LeShawna, who looked pretty confident actually. Then Asia B, Izzy, and Bridgette. Then it was my turn. I didn't even know how to pose, so I just started doing what I could see from the other girls. LeShawna was on the other side, giving me some "poses options", but I wasn't the crazy enough to do them. I finished, and the photographer told me I was perfect. "Thanks," I said in a nicer tone of voice than the one I usually use. "You're welcome...," "Gwen." "Gwen. That's a pretty nice name." "Well, thanks. What's your name?" He looked me in the eye. He was actually very handsome. Green eyes, black hair, and a muscled chest bumped out of his shirt. "I'm Troy." "Well, Troy, I... I have to leave...," I don't know what happened there. He looked a lot like Trent, and I didn't finish very well with him... When we returned to the camp, Courtney didn't wait a minute to talk about Troy. She said that he told her that she was the prettiest girl there, but we found out very quickly that he told that to every single girl. It was dark, so we decided to start a campfire. Anyway, Blaineley had to leave so the elimination would have to wait one more day. I actually liked being there with the girls, even with Heather and Courtney. They acted completely different as how we met them. Then, the secrets started. Dawn revealed us about a gift she have, to see the future and all that mystic stuff. Izzy told us that she was actually crazy, and that the doctors wanted her to stay home and don't talk with anyone. That's why she joined Total Drama Island. Then, Dakota told us her tragedy life, how she used to live in New York until a girl called Serena van der Woodsen stole everything she had. We didn't understand a word, but it was interesting. Bridgette told us that she always used to go surfing with her grandfather during summers, and when he died she felt a connection between the ocean and heaven. That's why she loves surfing and swimming. And then, it was my turn. "I never had an easy life...," I said. "Oh, come one!" Heather angrily said and left. I was very tired of that, of her, her attitude, her "diva b*tch" attitude, so I ran after her. "Heather!" I shouted at her. "What?!" She replied. "I wanna ask you something!" "Well, keep wanting. I'm going to sleep." "No. You're gonna tell me why you hate me!" "What? I don't hate you! Oh, wait a minute. I do." "You see?" "It's not of your business." "Why are you so mean?" "Shut up gothic girl." "No, you better tell me now." "Please Gwen, get out of my way." "No! Heather please! I'm gonna be honest with you, I judged you! You're described as a nasty bitch on my diary, but I wanna help you!" "You can't help me!" "Why not?" The tears came out of her eyes. "Cause she's gone. And she'll never come back, ever!" She ran to her cabin, locked the door, and started crying. LeShawna went to take me to the campfire with the others, while Lindsay and Courtney went to take a look at Heather. That night things changed. But, really, changed. We became closer, more mature, and definately, best friends. Heather had a secret she hadn't ever told, and that was doing her to act the way she did. The next day it was very rainy. Blaineley appeared with her fake smile and told the results were ready. Mine was the winner team, the Krása tribe. That meant that one of the Kvety's would leave the game, that night. Heather didn't go to take breakfast, so I decided to visit her, but when I got there, everything that was repaired, became broken again. "Oh, look, the boyfriend-stealer," Courtney said, and Heather laughed with Lindsay. "Go away, before I kiss Trent again!" Heather shouted at me. That actually hurted. I thought we had started a friendship, but it wasn't true. I went with LeShawna and Dawn. We spent all the day together, being ourselves. When the elimination ceremony arrived, Blaineley was already there. She asked Courtney how was the night on the punishesment's room. Courtney looked angry and didn't say a word. "Ha, that's what I thought." The host said. "Dear ladies. Tonight, the Kvety Tribe consists of 5 members, but tomorrow, only 4 will fight in another challenge. Let's reveal the votes...," she took the votes out of a packet and started reading them... "First vote, Izzy. Second vote, Sierra. Third vote, Izzy. Fourth vote, Sierra. There's a tie between Sierra and Izzy right now, but, there's another vote left. The girl, leaveing us tonight is..." "Izzy. Sorry girl, but you gotta go." Her team went to hug her, and I did too, along with Dakota. Heather, Courtney, and Lindsay care a damn. "And, the punishment goes to... Gwen!" "What?!" I was on shock, but as I heard the Plastic's laughs, the surprised turned very predictable. "Good luck Gwen," LeShawna told me. "I'm going to protect you," Dawn said. "It will be just one night girls, but thanks!" I hugged them and left. "And that was all! Stay tuned to see what happens next, here, on Total... Drama... Girls!" Wish me luck on Boney Island. Goodnight. :::I knew this was going to happen. :::I told them the truth, :::And I was betrayed. ::::::''-Izzy'' Chapter 4 - This is Everything Coming soon. (Maybe not that soon, but will be a pretty interesting chapter so stay tuned). Chapter 5 - "Friends" Chapter 6 - Good Luck Sweetie Chapter 7 - Make New Friends Chapter 8 - Keep Tryin' Chapter 9 - They Used To Be Friends Chapter 10 - You Won't B**** Chapter 11 - We Have Gone Wild Chapter 12 - Trap the Cat Chapter 13 - The Girl Who Won The Million Elimination Tribes - This contestant was on the '''KVETY '''tribe. - This contestant was on the '''KRÁSA '''tribe. Results - This contestant was eliminated. - This contestant won (by herself or with her team) the challenge. - This contestant was safe. - This contestant was on the Bottom 2. - This contestant was sent to Boney Island/The Super Mega Room for the Condemned. - This contestant won the show. - This contestant was the Runner-Up. Category:Riley's World